In a conventional electronic apparatus having an imaging function, such as a digital still camera or a digital video camera, a solid-state imaging device like a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor is used.
Such a solid-state imaging device is widely used in digital cameras, video cameras, mobile phones, and the like as electronic apparatuses into which a solid-state imaging device package housed in ceramics or the like is incorporated. In addition, in recent years, such electronic apparatuses have become remarkably small in size and capable of high quality imaging. In this trend, a solid-state imaging device package as an important component of such an electronic apparatus is required to be small in size and capture higher-quality images.
For example, the applicant of the present application has suggested an imaging device package in which a space housing an imaging device chip is sealed with a substrate, a support, and an optical member (see Patent Document 1, for example).